


Sirius and his tattoos

by Jettus01



Series: The Marauder's short stories [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Magical Tattoos, Surprise pairing later, Tattoos, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jettus01/pseuds/Jettus01
Summary: 5 times Sirius got tattoos dedicated to Remus and 3 times he dedicated them to someone else (except 1 of them is dedicated to Remus and 2 others.)
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: The Marauder's short stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586134
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	1. A moon

**Author's Note:**

> AU where later, after James and Lily die, Sirius and Remus take care of Harry instead of him ending up at the Dursleys. (Main focus is on the Marauders era though)

When Sirius got his first tattoo he had recently turned 16 and James went with him to sneak into Hogsmead to get it done. 

As Sirius was in love with and cared for his friend Remus Lupin, who didn’t know that 1. Sirius had planned this tattoo since he was 13 and 2. That Sirius is in fact in love with him, Padfoot decided to get a moon tattoo that changes phases with the actual moon.

Walking into the little tattoo parlour in Hogsmeade, they were met by a big man with loads of tattoos all over him, except his face. The man smiled when he saw the two boys. “I’m pretty sure you aren’t allowed down here during this time of day, boys.” He said. “We know, but see… I want a tattoo, I just turned 16 and I want a tattoo of the moon that changes phases… It’s because of another friend of mine.” Sirius said. The tattoo artist nodded. “Alright, come with me. I’m Greg.” 

Sirius was very happy with how the tattoo turned out, Greg had done a wonderful job, and now Sirius was excited to show Remus. So after paying, they ran back to the castle and up to the boys dormitory in the Gryffindor tower. When they got there, they found Peter working on the transfiguration essay that’s due the next day (they’ve had 3 days to get it done and he still hadn’t finished), and Remus sat quietly on his bed reading a book. 

“I got a tattoo,” Sirius said as he got in, out of breath. Remus and Peter looked up at him. “Really?” Remus asked. “What did you get?” Peter asked right after. Sirius pulled on his sleeve to show his wrist. “It changes with the moon, so I will always know when I need to be there for Moony,” Sirius said. Remus looked at the tattoo in shock. “Sirius… It’s wonderful.” He whispered. “I’m glad you like it, Moons.” Sirius smiled at his crush. Remus’s eyes went up to Sirius’s before he tackled him in a hug. “Thank you.” He whispered. 


	2. A dog and a wolf

Sirius’s 3rd tattoo ended up on his back. Remus’s birthday was coming up, and Sirius knew he wanted another tattoo dedicated to the werewolf. 

This time Sirius went for a muggle tattoo. He had worked on the design all Christmas break, he even talked with a tattoo artist about it as he was getting his second tattoo (which we will come back to later). The artist had agreed that having this idea of his as a muggle tattoo on his back would be the best option.

Sirius snuck out at night before the 10th of March to Hogsmead once more. This time alone. The tattoo artist, Greg, was happy to see him again. “Sneaking out again, Sirius?” Greg asked. “You know it! Did you check out the design I sent you?” Sirius asked. “I did. It’s incredible, I think we can get it done within 5-6 hours.” Greg responded.

“Brilliant, little to no sleep, but it will be fine. Let’s get started, Greg.” Sirius was buzzing with excitement. “You know you got school tomorrow, right?” Greg said as he led Sirius to his tattoo station. “Yeah, I know. But I’ve worked so hard on this and I’m excited to see Remus’s reaction!” 

Greg smiled at the 16-year-old. “You really care about him, that’s good. Friendship like that is rare.” Greg had heard a lot about Remus when Sirius got his first tattoo. Sirius hadn’t said why he got the 1st one, but for the 3rd Sirius had said that it represented him and his friend. Greg hadn’t asked any questions. He knew that it was James that had joined Sirius for the 1st one.

The dog and the wolf slowly started to form on the young boy’s back. Despite the bit of pain, Sirius felt, he still managed to doze off a bit. 

When the animagi woke up he no longer felt the pain from needles on his back. 

“Ah good, you’re awake. I finished just 5 minutes ago, don’t worry. I’m glad you got a bit of sleep.” Greg said as he was cleaning his tools. 

After paying, Sirius snuck back into the dormitory. 

A few hours later James woke up Sirius. “Dude, you’re usually the first up on Remus’s birthday. What’s going on?” He asked. Sirius smirked. “I’ll show you later.” After waking Peter and all three found the gifts they had for the final Marauder, they were ready to wake him up. 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MOONY!” The three shouted. Remus smiled as he sat up, rubbing his eyes. “Thanks, guys.” 

Remus opened all the gifts getting books, parchment, and chocolate from all three. (Most of the chocolate came from Sirius, same goes for the book he had been dying to buy.)

As they were about to walk to breakfast, Sirius spoke up. “Hey Prongs, Wormtail. Can you guys go ahead? I need to show Moony something?”

“Sure, Padfoot,” James said as he smirked, then dragging Peter with him. Remus looked at the black-haired boy in confusion. “What’s up Pads?” Sirius looked nervous before he lifted his shirt and turned around. Remus looked astounded at the tattoo. The dog and wolf on Sirius’s back were cuddling. Sirius turned back around. “I got it last night… I- I really care a-about you, Moons… You know that, and I want you to know that… I’m kinda in love with you. It’s okay if you don’t feel the same way, but at least now you know.” The shorter boy finished his speech as he nervously tugged on the bottom of his shirt and he looked down at his shoes. “Oh, Pads. I love you too.” Remus said in complete shock before he grabbed his shirt and kissed him.

It took them some time to come down to meet the others, but let’s just say that James was very happy with the reason why. Also, everyone that saw the tattoo found it awesome, even though they didn’t know the meaning.


	3. RJL

He got his 4th tattoo that summer. James didn’t know what he was getting, Remus didn’t even know he was getting a 4th tattoo. Once again it would be dedicated to the boy he loved, but this time Sirius knew that Remus felt the same way. 

During their last months in their 5th year, they had been the mushiest couple. Unless they absolutely had to be apart they were attached at the hip. Before they got together Sirius thought he’d never be more in love with Remus like he was then, but boy was he wrong. Once he had the chance to kiss and feel Remus (mind you that both of them had only ever kissed like 2 people each and had not done anything else with anyone except each other.) he knew that he was it for him. Sirius didn’t need anyone else, he knew that Remus was his person, so he decided to get it more official. Remus might think he’s crazy for doing this, but to be honest, Sirius is young and in love. Remus loved that about him. 

“Good day boys. Sirius, you up for another tattoo already?” Tracy, the tattoo artist who lives close to the Potters, asked as they walked in. She had been the one to help Sirius with the design of the dog and wolf tattoo. She also knew about them. Being an animagi herself (her form being a husky) and that she is pansexual, and her girlfriend happened to be a werewolf… Yeah, Sirius didn’t mind telling her anything. 

“Yeah! Because... great news Trace, I have a boyfriend now!” The 16-year-old smiled at the 24-year-old. “Ooo, is it who I think it is?” She said as the boys walked towards the counter of her little tattoo parlour. “Yeah, I finally admitted my feelings to Remus after showing him the tattoo.” Sirius had a bright smile, like he always had when he talked about Remus. Tracy matched the smile, they could’ve almost been twins. “That’s amazing! Can I see it?” She asked. “Actually, I was planning to get a hip tattoo, so I think you’ll get to see it anyways.” He responded. Tracy raised her left eyebrow. “Oh, really? What do you want?” Sirius whispered his wishes. Both of her eyebrows flew up. “That’s quite a commitment, Sirius. You’re 16, remember that.” She said. “I know, but remember when I pointed out yours? When did you get it?” He asked. James looked at them confused.

Tracy sighed and waved them over, hinting for them to follow her. “I was 17. Cindy had just gone through a horrible transformation, worse than normal, and I just knew. I knew I wanted to, I had to show her how much she means to me. Just like you, I had a wolf tattoo from before, but initials are like  _ showing  _ you belong to someone.” Sirius's smile got soft as he listened to her speak about it. James’s eyes widened when he realized what she meant. Sirius wanted to get Remus’s initials tattooed on his hip. “That’s what I want, Tracy. I know I’m 16. But god, I have already seen him go through some horrible transformations, and I’ve always known that I belong to him. He is my person, Trace. No one else.” Sirius's love for Remus was shining brightly, making both James’s and Tracy’s hearts hurt a bit at how in love their friend is. 

The next thing they knew, Sirius was in the chair, shirt pulled up and pants pulled slightly down. Tracy had the tattoo gun ready. “You are 100% sure about this, Sirius? There is no going back.” Sirius smiled at her. “I’m so sure.” With that, she started. 

James watched as, despite the pain, Sirius’s smile just got brighter and brighter. Sirius’s eyes followed Tracy’s hand movements.

Just an hour later (It's very little compared to the other tattoos had taken) Sirius was looking at his hip, his smile as bright as the sun. James smiled. “It looks great. Moony’s gonna freak out.” He said. Sirius giggled. “I hope he likes it.” 

On September 1st, the boys were ready for their 6th year at Hogwarts. Sirius was buzzing with excitement as they looked for Remus. James was talking with his parents and the next thing he knew Sirius was gone. The Potters looked confused and looked in the direction he ran. They laughed at the sight. Sirius had jumped into Remus’s arms, and Remus had gladly taken him in.

One of the first things that were said when they got in on the train and had sat down, was of course about the tattoo.

“Sooooo, I got another tattoo over the summer.” He said casually as he took Remus’s hand. The latter boy’s eyes widened. Remus loves Sirius’s tattoos, so he is very intrigued. “What did you get this time?” He asked. Padfoot put on a smirk and pulled a bit on his pants. 

Remus  felt himself get a bit hard as he saw his boyfriend's tattoo. There on the slightly tan skin, Remus saw RJL, his initials. The next thing Sirius knew, his boyfriend was kissing him. Hard. 

Remus pulled slightly away so their lips were brushing against each other. “God, I love you, Sirius Orion Black.” He mumbled and kissed him again. “I love you too, Remus John Lupin,” Sirius responded happily. 

Peter and James were close to just move away from them, but the couple realized they were a bit in public and ‘straightened’ up a bit before the Trolley lady came.


	4. A stack of books

The 5th tattoo was something Sirius wanted to be not as direct as the others. He already has Remus’s initials (let’s just say that after that day there were only 2 virgins living in that dormitory) and he also already has a wolf and a dog. 

He figured out what he wanted one evening when it was just him and Remus in the dormitory. 

Remus was cuddling with his boyfriend as he was reading one his favourite book (believe it or not, sex isn’t the only thing on their minds.). 

“Hey, Moons?” Sirius asked. “Yeah?” Remus looked down at his boyfriend. “I was thinking of getting another tattoo,” Sirius told him as he cuddled closer. “Oh?” Remus put away his book. “What do you plan on getting?” 

“Why don’t you join me and see when I get it?” 

And with that Remus joined Sirius to the tattoo parlour. 

“Hey, Greg!” Sirius said when he walked in, Greg looked up from his phone. “Good day Sirius! Who do you have with ya?” Greg smiled at them. “This is the one and only Remus Lupin.” Sirius's eyes shined with happiness. “Ah, so you’re Remus. I’ve heard a lot about you. Sirius didn’t shut up about you the last 2 times he were here.” Greg laughed. “Only good things I hope,” Remus said and smiled. “Yeah, he keeps talking about how smart and kind you are.” Sirius was blushing at Greg exposing him. “Anyways, what shall it be today boys?” Greg asked. Sirius told Greg his wishes.

With that, the three went to his work station. Sirius took off his shirt and laid on his side. Remus smiled brightly as he saw the wolf and dog tattoo on his boyfriend’s back. 

Whilst Sirius was getting the new tattoo, Remus looked a bit around, trying not to see the love of his life hurt. The tattoos are cool, but watching Sirius get needles pushed into his skin wasn’t exactly the best thing. 

As he was looking around (and sometimes obviously looking back at his boyfriend), Remus found a black dog design on one of the walls. Greg had just finished doing some final touches on Sirius’s side tattoo when he noticed Remus’s interest in the design. 

“Moony, come look!” Sirius smiled to him. Remus walked over to him and saw the tattoo. The stack of books on Sirius’s side was simple compared to a bunch of his other tattoos, but Remus noticed the details on what books they were. Remus smiled and hugged Sirius. “That’s my favourite books, Pads.” Sirius smile widened. “I know.” 

Did Remus end up getting the dog tattoo? That’s a story for another time.


	5. Remus

The summer after they graduated Hogwarts, Sirius and Remus moved in together. Now, more in love than ever. Life was always best when they spent time together, nothing else mattered. One day Sirius and Remus went to visit Tracy’s new tattoo parlour. The now 25-year-old had gotten enough money to get a bigger tattoo parlour with an apartment over for her and her fiancé. Sirius had already booked to be her second customer (after Cindy, of course).

When they walked in, they were met with both Tracy and Cindy. Sirius had met the latter only once, but he knew she was really nice. Remus however, had never met either of them. 

“Hello ladies,” Sirius said. “Hey, Sirius!” Tracy said and smiled brightly when she saw who was with him. “You must be Remus, it’s nice to finally meet you! I’m Tracy, this is my lovely fiancé Cindy!” The girl with loads of tattoos told him. “It’s nice to meet you too,” Remus said. 

As Tracy and Sirius started to talk about Sirius new tattoo, Cindy told Remus to join her upstairs. 

When the two tattoo enthusiasts finished discussing they went to Tracy’s workstation. “You are so committed to him, Sirius. It’s honestly, refreshing to watch.” She told him with a relaxed smile. “Really? When I got his initials you seemed worried.” He responded. “I know, and now you want his name in runes on your freaking shoulder for everyone to see, but meeting him made me realize just how serious it was. I’m almost surprised you haven’t tattooed “Property of Remus Lupin” on your forehead.” She laughed. “Don’t tempt me.” Sirius laughed with her.   
Whilst she worked on his tattoo, she had to ask. “So, does he have a tattoo?” Tracy asked. “Yeah! He’s got two, but he’s said he wants a third one.” Sirius told her. 

When she finally finished the tattoo, they went upstairs to their lovers. The two smiled as they watched the werewolves discuss something over tea. They walked over to them, Tracy wrapped Cindy in a hug and Sirius did the same to Remus. “Hey, you two,” Tracy said. “Finally finished the tattoo?” Cindy asked and kissed her fiancé. “Yeah! Sirius, if you will.” Tracy nodded towards the young boy. Sirius stood up and rolled up the t-shirt sleeve. There on his arm, it said Remus in runes. 

Remus, who had in fact taken Ancient runes as a class during their time in Hogwarts, smiled brightly and pulled Sirius into a kiss. “You never stop surprising me.”

When they got home Sirius got to know just how happy Remus was about the tattoo.


	6. A wolf, a dog, a stag and a rat

For Sirius’s second tattoo, he wanted something for all of the Marauders. So, whilst visiting the Potters for the Christmas break as his mum was so close to disowning him already, he and James went to the tattoo parlour close by. James was kinda nervous as he walked past the place multiple times but never walked in.

Sirius beamed when he walked in. A girl who looked like she was just a few years older than the boys. “Hello, what can I help you with?” She asked. Sirius walked over to her and handed her a drawing. “I’d like this if it’s possible.” He said. She looked at the drawing, nodding approvingly. “Yeah, that’s a possibility. Do you know where you want it?” She asked. “On my shoulder.” 

“I think I’m gonna go back home if that’s okay. You know the way, Sirius.” James said and Sirius nodded, smiling brightly to his brother.

With that Tracy, he learned her name was, told him to join her. She started to prepare when Sirius noticed her moon tattoo. It was matching Sirius’s with the phase. 

“Not to be pushy or anything, but do you happen to know a werewolf? I noticed your moon tattoo.” Sirius asked her. Tracy looked at Sirius's wrist and noticed he had one too. “I- yeah. My gi- my friend.” She said. Sirius noticed she was about to say girlfriend. “One of my best friends is one too. My other friends and I became animagis to help him during the full. I- I’m in love with him, so I’m currently working on a design for my 3rd tattoo which is of a wolf and a black dog. My animagus form.” Sirius rambled. Realizing he told her pretty much everything about the whole Remus being a werewolf and the whole animagus thing. 

Tracy smiled. “My girlfriend, Cindy, she hated that I became an animagus for her since ya know, it’s illegal.” She laughed, Sirius laughed with her. “Yeah, Remus was like that too, but now it seems like he doesn’t mind. He realized we’ve made his life better. Also, even though we finally managed to get it done early October, him and I have had a few full moons with just him and me.” Sirius had a bright smile when telling her about how whenever they were there for the werewolf, the werewolf preferred to be with the dog, instead of with the stag or rat.

“I get why he’d prefer a dog though. Werewolves do get better along with dog animagis, and I would believe that the wolf could see you as a mate,” she said as she had just finished the wolf, before starting on the dog.

“Mate?” Sirius asked. “Yeah, werewolves mate for life. The person they mate with usually make them feel in a certain way, I wouldn’t know what my love felt for me back then that made her realize that we are basically soulmates, but I know what she feels now. Whenever I wonder how she feels for me, maybe because I messed up, I go deep into my heart and I feel her love for me. It makes life so much better.” Tracy finished the dog, then moving onto the stag. 

Sirius looked at her in shock. “I- wow… Is it bad if I want that with him? Like, I wanna belong to him?” Tracy smiled as Sirius spoke. “If I said yes, I’d be a hypocrite. So, no. It’s not bad.” She responded. Sirius looked at some of her other tattoos. He stopped at the initials CLM that he saw from her shirt riding a bit up as it was on her hip (she was wearing low pants, let her be). “What does CLM stand for?” He asked. Tracy smiled and blushed. “It stands for Cindy Luna Matthews. Her parents coincidently enough gave her a middle name that means moon. But yeah, it’s my girlfriends' initials. She and I are connected in many ways.” Sirius smiled softly at what she shared. “That’s brilliant, Tracy. Really.” Tracy finished the stag and moved on to the rat. “Yeah.” “Also, funny enough. Remus’s name is Remus John Lupin. So technically his name is Wolf John McWerewolf.” They giggled.

“Tracy, what’s your animagus form?” Sirius asked when the tattoo artist was halfway done with the rat. “A husky.” She said. “So, basically the dog version of a wolf.” Sirius raised an eyebrow as he spoke. Tracy laughed. “Yeah.”

She finished the tattoo and as Sirius was going to pay, he noticed she gave him 50% off. The tattoo should cost more.

“Think of it as a thank you for the lovely conversation.” She said before he left.

Sirius smiled brightly to James when he came back. “Prongs, what do you think?” He asked as he showed the boy with the glasses his new tattoo. James smiled at him. “It’s amazing, Padfoot!” He said and hugged him. 

When they met Remus and Peter after the break, the two other Marauders smiled brightly and hugged Sirius tightly when he showed them his tattoo.


	7. Staghorns with lilies covering them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's day and I'm gonna try to make you cry now :)

After James and Lily passed away Sirius and Remus took Harry in as his rightful guardians. One day after work Sirius went to Tracy’s tattoo parlour. Tracy was there with Cindy, the two women were talking and smiling softly to each other when Sirius walked in.”Hey.” He said. “Hey Sirius, how are you?” Tracy asked. She had heard of what had happened with the Potters. “Could be better, but at least I got Remus and Harry.” Sirius smiled at the thought of his little family. “That’s good.” Cindy had a hoarse voice today. “I was thinking of getting a tattoo in honour of James and Lily,” Sirius said, and Tracy smiled. “Okay, tell me what you want. I’ll do it for free.” Sirius's eyes widened. “For free?” He asked. “Yeah, this tattoo means a lot to you, and we’re friends. Of course, I’ll fix that tattoo for free.”

With that, they worked a bit on the design before Sirius realized it was getting close to dinner time. “I need to head home, I’ll stop by tomorrow after work again so we can continue.” He said and hugged both ladies.

When Sirius got home, he explained why he was a bit late to Remus. Remus’s eyes watered and he hugged his husband. “You are the most amazing man, Sirius Lupin.” 

The next few days, Sirius would be home late after working on the tattoo with Tracy and Cindy. But on Friday evening he came home right before dinner time. “You’re home early!” Remus said and kissed his husband. Sirius smiled to the love of his life. “We finished the design, I’m getting it on my chest tomorrow.” He said. 

The next day, Sirius, Remus and Harry came into the tattoo parlour. Tracy was setting up all of the stuff needed as Cindy came down the stairs. “Hey Sirius, Remus-” started Tracy, then she looked down at little Harry in Remus’s arms. “And you must be little Harry. It’s nice to meet you.” She said in a baby voice as she tickled Harry a bit who giggled. 

As Tracy got to work on Sirius’s tattoo, Cindy brought Harry and Remus upstairs. “How have you been since that day?” Cindy asked. “It’s… It’s been a tough few months, but we’ve managed. Sirius and I have been at each other's sides most of the time when he isn’t here or at work, and taking care of Harry whilst grieving hasn’t been the easiest as he keeps asking for J-James and L-Lily.” Remus's voice got shakier and shakier as he spoke. Cindy hugged him. “I know, but it’s gonna be okay. You are so strong, and remember, you got Sirius and Harry who’ll always be there for you. You also got Tracy and me.” 

"Did... Did you lose anyone?" Remus asked and looked down at his hands. Cindy sighed. "Yeah, our friend Harper... She was like a sister to Tracy and she was always there for us. She was the only maid-of-honour at our wedding, and she was too scared to commit even though she had a crush on this guy we went to Hogwarts with. She was..." Cindy sighed again and continued. "She was one of the kindest and most loyal people I've ever met."

The two werewolves talked about everything that had happened as they watched Harry have fun with some of his toys. 

It went a few more hours of them talking before Tracy and Sirius came up. “We’re gonna do a second session tomorrow,” Tracy said with a soft smile. Sirius was holding his shirt, so Remus saw the staghorn immediately on Sirius’s chest. “It looks good so far,” Remus stated with a sad smile. 

On Sunday morning Remus woke up first and as he watched Sirius sleep quietly, his fingers brushed oh so softly over his husband’s chest. Right over the staghorn that represented their brilliant and mischievous, but sadly gone friend.

When Sirius woke up, he smiled at Remus. The latter noticed he was awake and began to talk. “Good morning.” The werewolf whispered. “Good morning.” The grey-eyed man responded in the same quiet voice. 

After breakfast, they went back to the tattoo parlour. It was almost like a routine from the day before. Remus and Harry joined Cindy upstairs, and Sirius went in the back to Tracy’s workstation to continue the tattoo.

Sirius felt a little lighter as he watched Tracy tattoo the lilies on the staghorn. “Lily was a great person, I wish you could’ve met her,” Sirius said. Tracy sighed sadly. “Me too, Sirius… Me too.”

When the tattoo was done. Sirius went up whilst Tracy cleaned up. When Remus saw the staghorn once again, this time with the lilies on them. Across Sirius’s chest. Remus stood up from the couch and hugged his husband. Cindy and Tracy heard whispers of ‘I love you’s. 


	8. Hello, I'm back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little update hehe

Hello, hello, so as you might've noticed, I haven't updated this yet, but I will! I'm working hard on the last and final chapter of this story and it's probably about as many words in the final chapter ad the rest of the chapters combined, so it's gonna be GREAT!  
I just wanted to share that I just posted an original story that is sort of based on something that happened today and I haven't really been feeling well (mentally) either. So I wanted to write something... not fandom based that was based around the concept of you being the one that has to help yourself heal and you need to find your own way to cope. It's only sort of based around the thing that happened though as what happens in the actual story didn't happen in real life. But I just wanted to share this and hope you guys read it cause for once I'm really happy with an original story of mine.


End file.
